


Puppy Love

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: Antoine’s girlfriend is surprised on her birthday.





	Puppy Love

Puppy Love. 

“Antoine,” I shake him excitedly, “baby wake up.”  
My boyfriend lays beside me, the sheet pulled down to his waist and exposes his tanned torso and his morning glory. He’s not asleep but he’s pretending to with the hopes I’ll venture down south.  
“I’m not waking you up in the usual way,” I tell him with a playful tone. He frowns and opens one eye.  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s my birthday and if anyone is getting that treatment it should be me,” I pout.  
“It’s your birthday?” both eyes open and his face drops. “Shit babe.” I search his face for any sign that he’s joking. He can’t have forgotten my birthday. Could he? “Baby I’m so sorry. Shit, I’ll get you something I promise.” Antoine rubs his face with his hands and gazes off to the side of me lost in thought. My stomach drops and sadness washes over me.  
“You’re being serious?” my words come out in a tiny voice. “But I’ve never forgotten your birthday.”  
“I know. I feel awful. I’ve had so much on my mind, with training and the champions league game.” He explains and sits up. “Come here,” his fingers find my wrist and he tries to pull me to him. I don’t move. “Hey, come here,” he softens his voice and tries to pull me towards him again but I’m still frozen to the spot with tears threatening to spill. “No! Don’t cry. Fuck now I feel even worse.” He gently strokes my hand with his fingertips. “Look, you stay here and I’ll make you breakfast in bed. Please? Let me try to make it up to you?” I nod and look away as my bottom lip quivers and my throat burns from holding back a cry. I can’t believe he’s genuinely forgotten my birthday.  
Antoine slides from the bed and pulls on his boxer shorts before padding out of the room ruffling his hair. 

I hear him downstairs banging the cupboard doors about and singing to himself. I rub my eyes with the palm of my hand and run my fingers underneath my lash line, removing the tears that have streaked. Picking up my phone, I see messages from family and friends, both in texts and on social media, who haven’t forgotten.  
I smile weakly at their well wishes and promises to see me later on this evening. Even after my confirmation, Antoine still hadn’t wished me a happy birthday. I respond to people’s messages and check my emails when Antoine walks back into the room balancing everything on a tray and a piece of toast between his teeth.  
When he lays it in front of me there’s a cooked breakfast, croissants, coffee and orange juice arranged on the tray with a single red tulip.  
“A tulip. Really?” I raise my eyebrow at him. He shrugs and takes a bite of his toast.  
“You don’t like roses because they’re too corny so why not?” he speaks with his mouthful and grins at me knowing I always reprimand him for doing so.  
“Thank you,” I smile at him. It was a nice gesture and one I’d have loved more if the circumstances had been different this morning.  
“I forgot my drink, I’ll be back in a second.” He leaves the room and I pick up the cutlery and begin to eat. When he returns he’s holding his cup and an envelope. He places it in front of me and I see my name written on it. He smiles smugly to himself and wiggles his eyebrows. “Here’s a little something I bought earlier.” 

I grin to myself and put down my cutlery to hold out my hand for it.  
“Thank you!” excitement bubbles in my stomach as I realise he hasn’t forgot my birthday at all and he’s bought me a card. He begins to extend his hand when the doorbell rings.  
“Great. I’m gonna have to answer the door like this,” He frowns.  
“I like you in just those.”  
“And sometimes less I hope,” he wiggles his brows again.  
“And always in less.” I respond equally as flirtacious as I take the envelope. He leans forward and places a kiss on my lips.  
“I’ll be back in a second.”  
I do a little dance and smile to myself as I begin to open it; my smile growing larger when I see the card was sealed some time ago and not a last minute jobby this morning with the sticky bit still loose and wet. Sliding the card out of the envelope I turn it over.  
“Huh?” my eyes scan the card. To my fiancé. “He can’t even pick out the right bloody card,” I mumble to myself. The last few years we’ve exchanged husband and wife cards as we’re always told we’re like an old married couple. Despite not being married, it’s been a running joke of ours for years.  
“Divorcing me now are you?” I call down to him.  
“Always. You’re too much hard work,” he calls back. “Move the tray. I’m going to run and jump on the bed. Oh and close your eyes.” I frown but do as he says. “Are your eyes closed?” he asks after a few moments.  
“Yes and the tray is away. Hurry up I’m hungry.” I huff. I hear his footsteps on the bedroom floor.  
“Open your hands out and keep your eyes closed. You’ve had a present delivered.” I hear his voice. Again, I do as he says and try to stop myself from dancing. “You’re such a big kid when it comes to birthdays.” He laughs when I wiggle my shoulders. 

Something warm and wriggly is placed into my arms. My eyes shoot open and my mouth falls open in shock.  
“Antoine this is a puppy.” My eyes widen as I cuddle the small French bulldog.  
“Is it?” his eyes widen. “I thought it was a necklace.” He bends down with his arms out “I’ll take it back. I messed up.” But it’s too late, I hold the pup to my chest and turn my body away from his grabby hands. “I already named him. I hope you don’t mind. Check his collar,” I turn his collar round and spot the name tag. “Hoo-” I begin to read the name on the small, silver disk but my eyes are drawn to another small round object. My chest tightens and I swallow hard as I stare at the ring hanging alongside the name tag. “Antoine,” I begin to turn to look at him only to find him on one knee beside the bed.  
“I love you and I really don’t know how you’ve put up with me for all of these years. But you do. You put up with my mood swings, my stupidity and my childish behaviours. You support me completely during season and help me relax when it’s not. I want this and you for the rest of my life. I can’t imagine waking up next to anyone else and I really don’t want to. Will you marry me?” 

I try to reply but the words stick in my throat. Instead I find myself nodding like a crazy woman as tears roll down my cheeks and splash onto Hooki’s fur. He nuzzles into my neck and licks my face as Antoine stands up, unhooks the collar and collects the ring. I hold out my hand shakily and he slips it onto my finger.  
“How did you…?” I trail off as I realise it’s a perfect fit.  
“I’m glad you’re a heavy sleeper. I was able to measure you without you knowing.” He grins. I laugh, the action hurts my chest which feels like it’s about to burst. “And you thought I forgot your birthday.” He rolls his eyes.  
“You want to marry me.” I say. He grins as he cups my face.  
“Always.” He pushes a strand of hair from my face before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. “Now about that morning birthday sex…”  
“No way!” I laugh and push his face away, “I have a puppy to play with and people to call. I’M GETTING MARRIED.” I squeal.


End file.
